Life in the Rain
by 2coolforyou
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer comes to Fairy Tail and proclaims to be Juvias' brother, can this be true? And how does his presence going to effect the future of fairy tail? Let along Juvia. Multi-pairings including OC pairing.GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Just Another Day

_A/n:This my first Fanfic of my new addicted Manga/Anime... FAIRY TAIL! I'm mainly doing this to get a Idea thats been on my brain for a while and I just HAD to get it out here, but I'm also trying to start over on fanfiction due to the unseccessful attempt on another story...but enough of that, lets get to the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL or its original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Just Another Day...**

A loud whistle peirced the air as a train began to reach its destination. It slowly rolled to a stop, its wheels making a screeching noise against the metal railing which led to the train station and beyond. When the train came to a full stop, the doors to each coach suddenly burst open as people began flooding the train station, carrying bags or suitcases to there destination in there attempt to escape the oncoming crowds of others who have begun to board the train behind them. Many people came out, some wearing dresses or robes, while others wore jeans or skirts. Some people had children with them who were also carrying bags of there own, they tried to keep up with there family so not to get lost in the oncoming crowd as well. When the all the people who had borded the train were settled down and ready, the train whistled again signaling its departure from the train station and continued down the same tracks it had shown up on, leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

Soon as the smoke cleared, it began to be apparent that one person never left the platform during the whole moment between the unbording and bording of the train. He stood there gazing at a piece a paper in his hand and looking up at the sign hanging above the train station.

**Welcome to Magnolia!**

Looking away from the sign the mysterious man grabbed his bag and began walking towards the entrance of the train station. People who were passing by the man looked at him strangely, noting his very strange appearance. His black cloak covered most of his body, in which his hood covered his eyes, but the most strangest thing about his appearence was the giant sword that adorn his back, and even though it was on his back it still tapped the ground as he walked. He continued down the street, passing by shops and stores that lined the streets as he walked to his objective. After a couple of minutes the man came to a complete stop, where he stood in front of a large building that, at one point, use to be the home to what once was the strongest Guild in Fiore.

Fairy tail.

Seeing the state of the building, which has long since been maintain leaving it in ruins, the hooded figure took the paper he was holding and stuffed it in his pocket and began to walk in a different direction. I soon began to cloud up in the sky causing things to darken alittle meaning it was about to rain soon. After some time of walking around the man stopped, letting the silence of the area consume him, listening for a noise he just heard. Using his highten hearing, the man heard the sound of someone calling for help and began to run to the location of the yelling. It then began to rain as the man ran down the street getting closer to the screaming. Soon he arrived at a alleyway where he saw a man trying to steal a womans handbag. The robber, after a couple of failed attemps at stealing the handbag, notice the hooded figure standing at the end of the alleyway and instead grabbed the woman and brought a knife up to her kneck. The man put down his coffee and took a step forward.

"Stay Back!" the robber yelled bringing the knife up closer to his victims neck.

No response.

"If you do anything funny, I swear I'll do it!"

Still no response.

The robber, getting frustrated, took his hostage and began backing up to the other end of the allley and for a split second, he turned his head to see his exit and make sure that his escape was assured.

That's all the man needed to react.

In a instant, the hooded man was behind the robber using his enhanced speed to get there. The robber had no time to react as the cloaked figure grabbed his arms and brought them behind his back, forcing him to drop his weapon. The woman, now freed, ran to the farthest part of the alleyway and hid behind some trash cans for protection and watch the fight unfold. The robber struggled to break free from the hooded mans grip but the mans strength was too much for the weaker robber and he couldn't break free. Soon the robber was dropped on the ground by the man causing the robber to fall on his face. The robber rolled over onto his back to get up but only came face to face of a pair of dark blue eyes which seem to stairing straight into him, making the robber paralize in fear. The robber didn't make a move as the pair of eyes dissapeared and their owner began walking over to the frighten woman. The robber then snapped out of his paralysis and notice that he had a opening for a attack and waited for the hooded man to completly be focus on the woman before he made his move. Then he grabbed his knife and charged at the man with full force, only raising the knife as soon as he was close enough.

But the robbe failed to notice that as soon as he got up, the hooded man had eaten something and began inhaling for his attack and as soon as the robber was behind him the hooded turned around in one swift motion and exhaled.

The robber didn't have a chance to dodge the oncoming attack as he saw some sort of condensed white energy expelled from the hooded mans' mouth and sent him flying into the nearby wall. As soon as the robber was hit fell to the ground, the hooded man stood up straight and checked on the robber, checking to see if he was alright. The robber had been knocked out cold, due to his hard impact against the wall, so after the hooded man made sure the robber was truly out he walked back to the woman, who has now came out of her hiding spot.

"Thank you for saving me!" she said when he reached her.

She got no response.

"I'll help with anything you want, just ask"

The mans' head purked up a bit but after a couple of seconds the woman thought he wasn't going to say anything again.

"Can you tell me where the Fair tail Guild is now?" came a deep voice under the hood surprising the woman.

The woman though about and then turned and pointed to a hill near the southern edge of town.

"The new Fairy tail Guild is over there I believe."

She turned around but was only met with a empty space where the man once was, Deserted as if he wasn't there to begin with.

_At the "New" Fairy tail Guild Building..._

Nothing new seemed to be going on in Fairy tail.

Lucy was fretting over having to deal with her team mates but was secretly enjoyed there company while Wendy was practicing her healing on a hurt bird she found outside. Natsu and Gray faught over pointless arguments while Erza was eating a piece of cake. Happy was trying to win the Carlas' heart who would keep rejecting him on every attempt, while Mirajane was working the bar with her assistant Kinana. Levy was reading a book while sitiing next to Gajeel who was eating some iron and pretending not to be interested with anything she was doing, much to Jet and Droys' dismay. Elfman would be boasting about manliness and Lisanna would would be talking to some other Guild members. Cana was drinking mug after mug of booze whiel Makarov was observing everybody. Some Guild members were not here like the Thunder tribe who were currently out on a mission and Panterlily who was on a errand.

But not everyone was acting the same.

While most times she would be all over him, Juvia wasn't anywhere near Gray today. She was hiding(more or less)in the corner of the Guild letting the shadows hide her form from everyone only moving whenever Gray came near her, because today was no ordinary day for Juvia Lockser.

Today was the day she confess her feeling for her love.

Today. Not tomorrow. TODAY. No more destractions, no more fainting, no more anything. Nothing was not going to let anything get in her way this time, she had been working all week to muster up the courage and ability to do tell him and she was not going to let it go to waste. She had never had the courage tell her Gray-sama her feelings, it always ended up as someone interupting her or even when no one did interupter she would always faint before she could say anything. But now she the most confident she has ever been, and this was now the right time.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia swooned to thought of his hopeful reaction.

_"My beautiful Juvia, I'm so glad you told me your feelings because to me that the great thing ever, for I too have been in love with you ever since the day I met you!"_

_"Oh Gray-sama"_

_"Come let us be married and have beautiful children together"_

_"Oh yes Grey-sama, Juvia is so happy to be with you"_

_"Juvia"_

_"Gray-sama"_

_"Juvia"_

_"Gray-sama~"_

"**Juvia**!"

Juvia immediately snapped out of her trance and looked around, noticing Lisanna standing in front of her. The blue haired water mage was alittle shocked to see her, believing that her hiding place was not so easily to find, she then turned her attention back to the youngest take over mage.

"Y-yes?"

"While are you sitting over her in the corner Juvia?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you avoiding someone" asked Lisanna

"No.."

"You're avoiding Gray arn't you?"

"..."

"You are!"

"Please be alittle quiter, Juvia dosen't to be seen yet" Juvia wispered, trying to calm down Lisanna who was now giggling out of Juvia's exspence.

"Wait, why are you avoiding Gray? You are usually all over him most of the time"

"Well Juvia is only avoiding Gray-sama because...Juvia is going to tell her feelings to him..."

Lisanna nearly started jumping up in down for joy as soon as Juvia said it and before Juvia could stop her, Lisanna ran over to Mirajane and whisper into her ear. Mirajane squeeled and ran over to Juvia, giving a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Please make sure that he doesn't say no alright?"

Juvia was to shocked to respond and powerless to stop Mirajane from running over to Levy, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, and even kinana and told each one othem the news. Soon Juvia was surrounded by each girl who each was wishing her good luck and telling her that they would be watching. Now that her hiding spot was...compromise, Juvia had no choice but to come out now, she walked over to the nearest table and sat down, the other girls asking questions on how was she going to ask and what not.

"Juvia is not sure she will be able to tell now" Juvia said with a sigh "He seems to be busy with Natsu.."

"I can fix that!" Lucy exclaimed, she ran over to where Gray and Natsu were still fighting where she proceed to grab Natsu by the ear and begin dragging him.

"Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?" Natsu cried.

"I need you to help me find a new mission" Lucy replied pulling him faster and harder. As she and Natsu passed the group, she gave Juvia a wink and continued over to the job listings.

Juvia noticing the hint, nod her head and shifted her eyes to Gray who had now seated himself at the bar and began taking off his shirt. Taking in a deep breath, Juvia began walking very slowly over to Gray the girls beind her saying their last good lucks as they watch her go over to him. After what seemed like a eternity, Juvia finally made it over to the bar her face what scarlet as she kept reminding herself what she was about to do go over the senario over and over. She began scooting closer and closer to Gray until she was about two seats, and with one final deep breath, she scooted to the seat next to him.

"What's up Juvia?" said Gray who notice Juvia presence.

"EEP"Juvia yelped, surprised by Grays' hello.

"What?"

"Juvia is s-sorry, She was surprised by Gray-sama's voice" Juvia replied nervously.

"Oh my bad I didn't mean to startle you"

"I-It's ok.."

"Cool" Gray replied turning back to his drink. Juvia waited a couple of minutesfor to say anything else but he didn't, so she decided to tell him now. But no words could form in her mouth, she was to nervous to get his attention.

"Hey Gray I think Juvia wants to tell you something" Juvia heard Mirajane's voice who had returned to the bar and was resuming her job. Grays' head perked up at this and turned his attention at her then to Juvia. Juvia who was looking at Mirajane, didn't say anything as Mirajane gave her a wink and continued on to the other custumors. Juvia looked at Gray who was now staring at her waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

Juvia began to rethink telling him her feelings, but she sucked up her fear.

"Juvia you can do this" said alittle voice in head "No matter what his feelings are, you must tell him yours. There is no turning back now".

"Ok" Juvia whsipered to herself.

"Hmm?" she heard Grays' voice asks

"What Juvia wanted to say" Juvia began "Is that.."

Her heart began beating rappidly.

"Is that I.."

It felt like her heart was about to explode or she was about to faint, whichever might come first.

"I lo-"

Her confession was cut short by a thunderous bang that echoed throughout the Guild as the front doors slammed open, the wind rushing in through the opening causing certain glasses to tip or even fall over. The sound of hard rain could be heard as a bag-hooded figure emerged from outside, his cloak drenged in rain, his face hidden. He began walking inside, his boots making dull thud noises as he took each step, and when he was completely inside he kicked the doors back shut. He turned around but didn't move from his spot as he looked around the at the people near him, carefully inspecting each of them. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel were both looking at each other wide-eyed.

"No way" Wendy wispered.

"It can't be" exclaimed Natsu.

"That scent" said Gajeel.

"A dragon slayer!" they said at once.

"I am looking for Juvia Lockser" Boomed the man in the hood.

After when no one said anything, Juvia raised her hand.

The man instantly saw her hand and began walking over to her. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and began waving it around.

"I've been looking for you all day!" he said in a loud voice.

When started getting close to her Grey step in between him and Juvia, blocking him.

"What do you want with her" He demanded.

"Grey-sama.." said Juvia.

After a couple of seconds the man began laughing, then he pulled off his hood to his jacket. His hair was dark blue with a long blue pony-tail that dangled on his back, the rest his hair was unkept. His dark blue eyes shined as he looked at them, his face indicated that he was at least 28 or so. He looked at Juvia and gave a giant smile.

"I want to give my sister a hug"

Juvia face lit up and she too grew a giant smile as she moved past Grey and gave the stranger a hug.

"It's so good to see you Oni-chan!"

Everyone in the room was either wide or dumbfounded or both as everyone witness this event unfold in front of them each one of them had the same question on there mind.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_A/n: I hope this first chpt was good and can get some readers too! Tell me if I made any mistakes or some spelling errors too so Review Please any questions will be answered next chapter so be patient Please!_


	2. His name is?

_A/n: Im sorry that this took alittle while to update but my computure decided that "Hey! my owner needs to use me to write another chapter? Forget that!" and it went and broke on me with the possiblity of never getting fixed! I was able to write this chapter on someone elses computure so im extremely happy that can continue for now._

_I also want to thank all those who Reviewed and added this story to there alert or favorite list and even those who read it, Thanks! I need those things for encouragement!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL or its original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

**His name is...?**

No one made a sound as the two "siblings" embraced each other. Everyone was in denile or in to much of a shock to say anything, even Natsu was silent as a mouse. Soon the Juvia and the man sat down at the bar and began to talk to each other as if nobody was staring at them and it was just them. Mirajane was the bravest one and became the first person to say something to them.

"I think we shall leave you two alone to...catch up!" she said looking at everyone, motioning everyone to leave them alone.

Everyone complied and began walking away to different places of the guild but was stopped by Mirajane who was waving everyone to follow her. Everyone looked at each other and did as they were told, walking over to her, who was now standing in a corner farthest away from the two "siblings". Soon everyone was gathered around Mira who looked at them with a determination look in her eye.

"Ok who here believes that he is her brother?" she asked looking at each guild member for any signs of there answer. Seeing that no one was going to answer she decided to say her own opinion.

"Well I think he is..." she said. She got a immediate reaction.

"WHAT?" yelled some of the guild members.

"Shhh be quiet!" Mira replied putting a finger to her mouth "I mean they look alot alike and she seems to know that he is her brother."

"Yea but she has never told us she had a brother!" said Natsu.

"Well have you ever asked her?" asked Lucy turning to him.

"Err no..you?"

"No..."

"What about you Gray?" Natsu said looking at the ice mage.

"What do you mean?" Gray replied looking at Natsu with a confused look.

"Well she always stalking you, so she had to have mention something about having a brother"

"One she has never told me anything about that, and two, shut the hell up!"

Then everyone was silent again. How could they not have asked about her life? She is there nakama, yet they know so little about her.

"Hell I've been her friend the longest and she never told me about having a brother" Gajeel grumbled clearly not happy at never being told about this by one of his closes friends. Everyone began pondering on the situation, some started coming up with different scenarios. Some were rediculous and some were just crazy.

"He could be a secret member of a guild who is pretending to be her brother and is trying to get information on our weaknesses!" exclaimed one member.

"Maybe he is some sort of clone of her, made from a dark cloning magic!" said another member.

"Maybe he really is her brother" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice only to see that it came from the very same person they were just talking about. The man stood there with a smile on his face seemingly not caring that they were just talking about him. Juvia who was next to him looked alittle embarassed as she looked at everyone.

"Um.." she said looking at everyones faces.

"Oh! Uh we were just talking about something else!" Mirajane replied, waving her hands around in her defence.

"Oh ok" Juvia said shaking it off unsuccessfully "Well Juvia would like to introduce everyone to her Oni-chan"

Said man waved at everyone and everyone awkwardly waved back at him.

"It's very nice to meet you all" he said with a smile "My name is Nero lockser and I am glad to finally meet you guys, I heard so much about you guys and it seems like they were all true."

Everyone just staired at him as he began to take off his jacket, revealing his clothes under it . He wore a green long sleeve shirt that was placed over his semi-muscular body the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His hands were adorn with cloves that had metal plating on the top of them he wore dark blue pants that had seen there share of work.

"Well as I was saying it's nice to actually meet you for the first time" he said as he began walking around to each member and shaking there hands a saying there names.

"You are Mirajane" he said as he shook her hand.

"And you are Lucy" as he shook Lucy's hand.

He kept repeating this to everyone until he got to Kinana where he stopped. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he said to her.

"Oh I'm kinana, I work here as a assistant" she replied holding her hand out to shake his.

"Well I guess Juvia forgot to mention you" Nero said with a smile as he reached out and grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it he turned it over, palm down, where he proceeded to lean over and kiss her hand.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet you" he said when he lifted his head up.

Kinana was blushing, Mirajane was about to faint, Juvia was wide mouth and the rest of the guild was in total shock for the second time in a row. Nero then stood up and began walking over to the bar where he began to drinking his drink he got earlier. Everyone began talking to themselves while Kinana was trapped in a daze for a couple of seconds then she went back to the bar but kept a noticible distance from Nero, afraid what he might do next.

Juvia walked up to Nero and sat back next to him, giving him a look. Nero looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Please apologize that was rude to say the first time you have met her" she said eyeing Kinana who was now cleaning some mugs.

Nero looked at Juvia then at kinana and sighed. He then got up and walked over to kinana and sat down in front of her making her hop a bit in surprise. He then looked up at her with a sincere face.

"Hey I'm sorry for what I did just a minute ago" he said rubbing the back of his head "I got a little carried away with my fun there"

Kinana visibly relaxed and looked back at him with a smile "It alright, well I'm glad to meet Juvia's brother for the first time."

Nero smiled back her "Well I'm glad to see Juvia alive and well"

"Yea we all were happy to see them again after what happened"

"Yep and I'm hoping to get to hang around here with her and get to know you guys more" Nero said looking at everyone then back at Kinana "I also like to know about you too."

Kinana smiled brightly "Same here!"

Soon outside the rain had stopped and the wind were dying down so some of the members began walking outside for fresh air, some stating that they needed it after what happened inside. Seeing a opportunity to help Nero find a place to stay Juvia told Nero to grab his belongings and follower her. As she was walking to the exit, she stopped when she got close to Gray where she turned to him and stared at her feet as she spoke.

"Um..Gray-sama..can we talk tomorrow about what Juvia was going to say..before all this?" she said gesturing to nothing in particular.

"Sure Juvia, It's ok by me" Gray replied with a shrug.

Then Juvia and Nero continued to walk to the front doors where Nero decided to say one more thing.

"Well it was nice meeting you all!" he said with a smile then he turned to Kinana "It was _very_ nice meeting you" he said with a wink.

Once again Kinana blushed, Mirajane actually fainted, and the whole guild stood in shock at his bold actions. While in all, you could hear Nero's laugh echoing outside the guild as he walked away.

_A/n:Sorry its not as long as my first chapter but I wanted to at least get his name out soon, I hope it's a ok name tell if it isn't or tell meif I made any errors background will be revield next chapter so look forward to that!_

_Review and Suggest things!_


	3. Answers worth fighting for

_A/n: I hope that this didn't take to long to update for you guys, I wanted to make this longer than the last chapter and contain alot of information too. Now I made Nero as he is and his powers with the manga in mind, because I wanted to make a character that in no way could appear in the canon so let all be openminded about him ok?Ok._

_I don't own FAIRY TAIL or any of its original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Answers worth fighting for!**

_2 week later..._

Over the corse of 2 weeks, Nero had begun to fit into the guild as if he was already a member. Many members of Fairy tail (after getting over the shock of his existence), had started to warm to him and even would talk to him as if they were old friends. Nero didn't seem to mind the fact that people were, at first, suspicious of him when he first arrived. He said that he was informed of the past histroy of Fairy tail and that he understood there suspicions, they were just protecting there friends and family like a guild should. Most of the guild had accepted him, including Levy and the rest of shadow Gear, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, Romeo, and even Lucy, Erza, and Wendy seemed to have warmed up to him. The only people who seem to have a problem with him still was Natsu, Gajeel, and they made sure that everyone knew it.

"I don't trust him" Natsu said aloud as he sat down next to Lucy, who was at the moment of feeding Plue some treats from the bar.

"Aye" Happy said swirling around Natsu.

"I'm alittle shocked Natsu, you are usually the first to except new comers" She said as soon as she ran out of snacks.

"Well when you have dealt with others, who has also claimed to be Dragonslayer like him like I have, you tend to get alittle more concious."

"Well he really is a nice guy Natsu" Luvy pointed out "You should really give him a chance."

"Hmm i guess you right, but I want to make sure that he is really is a cool person but I just don't know how" Natsu replied, closing his eyes and thinking of a way to see if Nero was ligit or not.

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild, Gajeel was wolfing down iron like there was no tomorrow, sparking the interests of his partner, Panterlily.

"What is wrong Gajeel?" the exceed asked as Gajeel finished a bar of iron and began munching on another.

"Nothing is wrong!" the iron Dragonslayer snapped, not turning around.

Lily looked past Gajeel's back to see what he was looking at. Lily then could see that he was glaring at Nero who was sitting at the bar talking to kinana as he had been for the past week. Lily knew that if Gajeel could shoot lasers from his eyes, he would be using them right now, and he would be using them on Nero.

"I don't understand why you are being so unerved by this new comer, if anything we should be welcoming him instead of being so distant."

"It's because everyone is starting to get soo cosy with a total stranger, it's pissing me off!" Gajeel replied slamming his fist against the table.

Lily thought on this. Thought it was true that many people had befriended Nero in a short amount of time, including him, it didn't seem like it would be that much of a problem to Gajeel, who usually only hanged out with him... or sometimes Levy. Speaking of the devil. Levy, who had notice Gajeel's little rampage, walked up to both of them and sat down next to Lily.

"What's wrong with Gajeel? she asked couriously.

"He is upset at the fact that everyone has befriended the new comer" Lily chuckled.

"Really?" Levy replied "Then I would have think you would have already tried to pick a fight with him by now" she said to Gajeel.

"Trust me, if I could I would but I don't want to start a fight and scare away Juvia's brother incase he really IS her brother" he replied "Then Juvia would be fucking pissed at me."

"Wow Gajeel, I'm surprised! I would never have guessed you were thinking of Juvia's feeling about this matter" Levy said raising her eyebrows surprised.

"What's that suppose to mean shorty?" Gajeel said turning towards her "You saying I don't care about others feelings"

"N-No! I didn't mean to say that!" Levy stuttered "I just mean that..well..you don't really show it...not that it's a bad thing though!"

Gajeel let out a chuckle as he watcher her try to defend herself, it was kind of.._cute._

"Well you are right, I don't really care to much about others people's feelings, that's there problem. I only care for Juvia's and Lily's feelings if anything."

He looked at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"And maybe yours too shrimp" he said ruffling her hair.

Levy turned red to the thought that he thought about her feelings, then she got angry and slapped his arm.

"Hey don't call me _Shrimp_!" she said angrily.

"Haha ok then _Shorty_" Gajeel relied. He began laughing as Levy tried to hit again for the nickname, his thoughts on Nero momentarily forgotten.

_At the bar..._

Nero was in the process of writing something when he put his pencil down and stretched. He had been writing all day at the guild and he needed a break. He looked up and watched Kinana as she did her daily tasks as a volunteer, serving beers and cleaning tables were some examples of what she did around the guild. Nero was about to start back on his writing when he heard Kinana voice talk to him.

"Do you need another refill Nero?"

Nero looked at his empty cup that he had finished drinking about 5 minutes ago.

"Yea, I could use another cup if I want to finish this" he replied pointing at the stack of papers he was writing on moment ago.

"The usual?" Kinana said with a knowing smile.

"What else?" Nero replied with alittle laugh

"Then one cup of coffee it is!" she replied back.

"By the way" Kinana said as she picked up Nero's cup and began pouring the coffee into it "What are you writing?"

"Oh it really nothing, just a book that i'm writing" he replied looking down at his work.

"You're a writer?"

"Yea I actually have a couple of books published but it's no big deal..."

"Hey! Lucy writes too you know. Maybe you guys can share notes or something, in fact I'll get her now!"

Kinana ran over to Lucy before Nero could stop her and on her way back she grabbed Levy, much to Gajeel displeasure.

"Wow you're a writer too?" Lucy said as she sat next to Nero, Levy taking the seat on the other side.

"And they have been published!" Levy added "How many?"

"Sixteen.."

"Wow sixteen! Thats alot published!" Lucy exclaimed "You must be a famous writer"

"Well they are only romance novels and it's not really me who's famous but the fake name I use."

"What name?" Kinana asked getting courious.

"Well...Leo...Mockser..."

"You're Leo Mockser!" Levy yelled getting excited.

"Wait THE Leo Mockser? The famous romance novelist?" Lucy said also getting excited.

"Yea haha" Nero said looking sheepish.

"Oh my god I have all your books!" Levy said.

"Thats not surprising" Lucy mumbled.

"I've never heard of him" Kinana said surprisingly.

"WHAT?" Both Lucy and Levy yelled at Kinana.

"Leo Mockser wrote the "Water chronicals" and "Loved me yesterday" both sold across stay on the Weekly Sorcerer top books list for two months!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yea! How can you not know?" Lucy said.

"Uh.."

"Hey remeber Levy in "Whirlpool" when James told Delilah how "Her love is the fire that keeps him living?" Lucy asked Levy who was now trying to get Nero to sign a piece of paper she had found.

"Yea! And remember in "Life's battles" when Julia told Azian that "Even though they come from different lives, that they were always connected by fate?"

"Yes!" Lucy squeeled as she and Levy grabbed each other hands and began jumping up and down.

"I really don't think it's all that great.." Nero budded in "Besides I haven't wrote a story in seven years!"

"Really?" Kinana said.

"Yea.."

Kinana was about ask why when Natsu came up beside Nero and slammed his fist onto the bar making a loud thud.

"Nero fight me!" He yelled.

Everyone was silent for a moment then everyone began yelling at once.

"Natsu!" yelped Kinana

"W-what" said Nero.

"Natsu you idiot didn't I say give him a chance?" yelled Lucy.

"I am giving him a chance" Natsu replied "I'm giving a chance to prove himself."

"Yea if he truly is Juvia's brother he will fight for her" Gajeel said walking to the group.

"Gajeel don't" Levy said trying to keep ther iron dragonslayer away from Nero.

Everyone was fussing and arguing with the two dragonslayers when they heard the sound of a stool screach across the floor.

"Fine I'll fight you both" Nero said finally.

"Alright!" Natsu said slaming his fist into his palm.

Kinana put her hand on Neros' shoulder "You don't have to do this" she said concerned.

"Oh but I do" Nero said "I want to prove I'm her brother once and for all."

Nero turned to face the two dragonslayers.

"If I win you must except I'm her brother" He said to them.

"And if you lose?" Gajeel asked raising a eyebrow.

"I'll leave" Nero replied."

"Ok then lets Fight!" yelled Natsu.

* * *

Nero, Gajeel and Natsu all walked outside so that they didn't destroy the guild while they were fighting. Gajeel and Natsu were at one end of a opening in the woods they had found and Nero was on the other, all three of them were preparing for the fight. Everyone else was watching the fight from a certain distance, including Mira, Elfman, Wendy and Carla who had heard about the fight and followed the rest of the group.

"Oh I hope no one gets severly hurt" Mira said hopefully.

"Fighting is manly" Elfman yelled.

"I hope so to Mira" Wendy said watching the fight about to begin.

"That idiot" Gray said smirking.

"You're not gonna stop them?" Lucy asked him

Gray didn't say anything as he looked at Nero with displeasure in his eyes.

"No.."

Nero had already put himself in a battle position as Gajeel and Natsu did the same. Natsu was all fired up and Gajeel had already turned one of his arms into a metal club. Nero just put out his fist as if he was in a boxing match instead. As soon as the signal for the fight to begin was shouted all three of them charged at each other.

Natsu went first making the first strike, a left punch but Nero dodge it and grabbed Natsus' fist and sent him flying to the ground. Nero ducked only to bairly miss a attck from Gajeels' club that flew over Neros' head. Nero place his hands to the ground and sent a kick up towards Gajeels' chest but Gajeel evaded the kick and jumped away from Nero. Natsu who had recovered from being thrown had also sent a flaming kick to Nero who bent backwards to dodge but the fames on Natsu's foot had came in contact with Nero and sent him crashing to the ground. Natsu went to hit Nero again but he was sent off by Nero who had kicked him away from him.

"Iron dragon lance!" Nero heard and was able to jump away from and bunch of metal lances that crashed into the ground. Nero was about to attck again when he recieved a flaming punch to his face.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" Natsu yelled sending Nero to the ground causing the dust to come up.

Both Natsu and Gajeel waited for the cloud of dust to dissapear from Nero colliding with the ground before fighting on. When it did they saw that Nero was indeed still standing and futhermore he was surrounded by the sort of aura of white energy.

"Energy dragon's double white takedown!"

They didn't have enough time to even think as both of them were sent flying in different directions by two fist surrounded by white energy followed by Nero who grabbed there legs with each hand before they could go to far and slammed them into the ground. Nero bounced back a couple of feet and waited for them to get back up.

After a couple of minutes of watching the fight continue, Mira was interupted by Makarov who was followed by Juvia who was holding a piece of parchment.

"What's going on here?" she asked watching the three dragonslayers fight each other.

"Gajeel and Natsu don't think Nero is Juvia's brother so they challenge him to a fight" Mira replied.

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Then you might want to stop them before they get to much into it" Makarov said taking the piece of paper from Juvia and giving it to Mira.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Nero is her brother" He replied.

"Juvia proved it with this" Juvia said pointing to the paper in Mira's hand.

Mira read the paper, her eyes widning at what she was reading. Everyone else looked at the paper they too were shocked. They all tried to stop the fight except for Gray who was now walking over to Juvia.

"Juvia we need to talk" he said.

Juvia jumped at the sound of his voice. She then turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"What does Gray-sama what with Juvia?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I want, you have been avoiding me for nearly 2 weeks you never told me what you wanted to say"

"Oh that...well Juvia was going to tell you..but something came up" Juvia replied looking down at the ground.

A explotion was heard from the fight but they didn't pay it any head. Gray tried to see Juvia's face to determine what she was thinking about.

Thats when Juvia finally faced him eye to eye.

"Juvia wanted to tell Gray-sama that she...lo..loo.." She said trying to muster the words.

"She whats?" Gray asked suspiciously.

Knowing that she wasn't going to say what she wanted to say Juvia thought of another idea.

"Juvia wanted to know if Gray-sama would go on a date with her?" she said finally her face turning deeps shades of red.

Gray was about to answer when they heard a yell from the main group.

"They're about fire!" yelled Wendy.

All three Dragonslayers were now breathing in deeply, their stomach lungs filled to compacity. Gajeel and Natsu were next to each other and Nero was by himself. As if they were in total sync, they each fired there attacts.

"Fire Dragon's roar!"

"Iron Dragon's roar!"

"Energy Dragon's roar!"

Natsu breathed out his fire while Gajeel's metal roar combined to make one giant roar. Nero breathed out a giant mass of white energy that was equal in size to Natsu and Gajeel's combined roar. The two roars hit with enough force that sent a giant shock wave all around it, causing the ground to come up annd the trees to shake violently. For a long time the two attacks didn't seem to be getting any ground on either side, then instead of one beating the other they both went different directions as if they bounced of each other. Nero's attack ran into the forest destroying 4 or 5 trees in the process, but Natsu's and Gajeel's attack wasn't as lucky. The roar was now on its way to the group who were trying to get out of its way but it was coming in to fast.

"No!" yelled Natsu.

"Shit!" yelled Gajeel as he and Natsu ran to stop the attack.

"Juvia!" Nero yelled as he sprinted towards her and Gray.

Gray saw the attack coming and knew that it was coming to fast for them to get out of the way so he put his body around Juvia and waited for the hit.

But the hit never came. Gray looked up to see that the giant ball of metal and flames was right in front of him but it wasn't coming any closer. He looked and saw a that Nero was holding the ball off with one of his hands, which he had removed a clove from, and was now glowing pure white. Nero was beginning to be pushed back by the ball and Gray thought that he wasn't going to hold it off much longer, thats when Nero's hand began to glow brighter and the ball began to shrink.

"Blinding life: Magic absorbsion!"

In one instant the ball was there then the next it was gone. Nero was now face down on the ground and he couldn't seem to get up. Everyone came running up to Gray and Juvia who were still curled up together, when Juvia saw Nero laying there she ran to him and was trying to help.

"Onii-chan are you alright?" she said pushing him onto his back.

"Yea I'm alright just alittle worn out from that hehe" Nero said chuckling.

No said anything as Natsu and Gajeel ran up to Nero and Juvia, Juvia had now gotten Nero off his back. Nero looked up to the two Dragonslayer and signed.

"I guess I lost then" He said, dissapointment written on his face. He was about to get up, until he saw someone hand. He looked to see that it belonged to Natsu who had a confident smile on his face.

"No, you didn't man" He said as Nero grabbed his hand and was hoisted up.

"How?" Nero asked.

"I wanted to see if you were truly her brother or not, and when you risked the match and maybe your life to save her I knew instantly you were her bro."

"I'm glad you believe me now" Nero replied. He looked over at Gajeel who grunted as his sign as he agreed with Natsu. Nero then looked at them both and smiled.

"You know what? I think I'm going to enjoy it here"

* * *

_A/n:I know I said that Nero's backstory would be shown but I wanted to get this out of the way. But guess what the next 2 chapter are going to be explaining his backstory and how he got his powers so BE PRPARED FOR THAT lol._

_REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS._


	4. The Magic of the Energy Dragon Slayer

_A/n: Sorry this took so long to update but I had to deal with last minute grades and final exams so I didn't really have much time to get to this but I went on a 2 day drive to Kansas so I had plenty of time to write this I hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own FAIRY TAIL or any of its original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**The Magic of the Energy Dragon Slayer!**

_5 minutes later..._

"Man you're heavy!" Natsu complained as Nero hanged off his left shoulder.

"Maybe you're just weak?" Nero said.

"Ha! Fat chance, I barely used any magic when we fought!"

"Well you didn't fight two mages and then block a extremely powerful attack either!"

"What? Saying that was too much for ya?" Gajeel said as he walked past Nero and Natsu.

"Coming from someone who nearly got a butt woopin just 5 minutes ago and I was only was getting warmed up!" Nero joked.

"Whatever"

Natsu had to carry Nero back to Fairy tail because Nero said that he used most of his magic to stop the attack that nearly hit Juvia and Gray. At first he was able to walk alittle bit but the total lack of magic kept him from going any futher. Natsu volunteered to help Nero until they all got back to Fairy tail saying that "It was the least he could do for doubting him", Nero excepted his help and now they were nearing their destination.

"Hey Nero-san how does your magic work" Wendy said as she ran up to Nero and Natsu "I mean I remeber you when you used your Dragon's roar you said "Energy" what that?"

"Well Wendy it's exactly what you think it is. You see my Magic is basically taking "Energy", to put it in simple terms, of myself and all things living or non-living and condensing it to where I can use it against my opponets as you saw back there."

"You mean you take energy from living things without there permission?" Mira said overhearing the conversation.

"Well only if they allow me to take it and I only take alittle of there energy when I do. I also take energy from non-living things like rocks or plants because pretty much that energy is harmless to them if I take in little doses."

"But you can take energy from living things without there permission if you wanted to?" Mira continued.

"Yea I do have that ability but I only do it as a extremely LAST resort and even then I don't like doing it. I was raised not to do stuff that would hurt other who are good and kind."

"Who was your Dragon?" Natsu said as he adjusted Nero on his arm.

"Her name was Melinda and she was the kindest dragon you could ever meet. She would help anyone or anything in need and only fought when evil threaten others.

She reminds me of Grandeeney" Wendy said thoughtfully.

"I bet she was a amazing Dragon" Nero said kindly.

"Yea"

"Igneel was the most awesome Dragon ever!" Natsu yelled nearly dropping Nero in the process.

"Like hell he was" Gajeel interjected "Metallica was extremely badass, better than any other Dragon."

"Yea right, Igneel would do circles around your Dragon" Natsu replied.

"Screw that punk"

"Do you want to fight?" Natsu threaten.

"Bring it!"

"Guys, guys lets not do this ok especially with me hanging here"

Gajeel and Natsu just staired at each other then Gajeel turned with a annoyed _Tch_ and Natsu huffed and turned the other way. Lucy came up to Nero and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, I was hoping they wouldn't fight"

"Me too" he whispered back.

Lucy chuckled and continued to stroll next to the four Dragon slayers.

"A real man would fight!" Elfman cried out, his only response was receving a punch in the arm by Mira.

After a little while of walking everyone finally arrived at the guild, Nero stated that he forgot that this place looked pretty banged up and when everyone looked at him he said that the lack of energy was making him say things. As they walked through the doors Kinana ran up to them and seeing Nero's state she started to get worried.

"O my goodness what happen? Are you ok?" she said as she bent down to Nero's level and began examining him for any marks.

"Heh were you worried about me?" Nero said with a weak smile.

"Of course I was worried! I don't like it when any of my guild mates get hurt" she said with a stern face.

"You look pretty cute when you worry about others" Nero said with a chuckle. He would later say that he only said that because of the lack of energy.

Kinana rolled her eyes "What do you need?".

"A large cup of your delicious coffee" Nero replied. Kinana turned around and ran to the bar where she began to prepare the coffee. Natsu walked over to Nero's usual seat at the bar and set Nero down in it. It wasn't long until Kinana had the coffee ready and she had poured Nero a cup, Nero was about to drink it then he stopped and turned to everybody.

"Natsu you sometimes regain your magic if you eat fire right?"

Natsu shook his head in agreement.

"And Gajeel you eat metal like Iron to regain your magic right?"

Gajeel grunted as his way of agreeing.

"Well how I regain my magic is by consuming things with large amounts of energy. For example, you know how drinking coffee wakes you up or gets you moving? Well that's because the coffee itself is rich of energy which when consumed by anybody will give them a burst of energy! When people like you guys drink it, it only gives you alittle energy only 10% of its real energy. But when I drink it, I access all 100% of its real energy."

He held up his glass, making sure everyone's eyes were on him.

"Observe"

He put the coffee up to his lips and drank the whole cup. He then put down the coffee and backed away from the bar and with one move he was completely surrounded by white aura. It continue to grow until Nero relaxed in which it dissapeared back into his body. He looked up and he grew a huge smile on his face.

"I'm fully recharged!" He said as he succeeded in doing a complete backflip.

"Very nice" Mira said clapping her hands together.

"Well its not cool as eating fire or metal" Nero said as he sat back down at the bar "But I wouldn't want anything else".

"That's pretty interesting" Kinana said as she refilled Nero's cup but not looking at him.

"Really? Then check this out" Nero said as he put his finger near the rim of his cup.

Everyone came really close to the cup as Nero bagan to lift his finger away from it. Then as he was just above the rim, a small white ball appeared out of the cup and began to float above the tip of Nero's finger.

"You see I have the ability to draw out the energy inside anything and condence it to sizes like this. Pretty cool right Kinana?" Nero said looking up but only to see a empty space. He looked around and saw that she was cleaning off tables, she seemed to be mad at something but Nero didn't know what.

"Well what do you think Juvia?" he continued on, he looked around and saw that Juvia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey where is Juvia?" He said couriosly

"Hey where is Gray as well?" Lucy pointed out.

Everyone looked around and indeed Lucy was right, Gray was no in sight.

* * *

_10 minutes ago..._

He didn't know what to say.

He knew that Juvia was overly fond of him, heck how she always was going on about saying Gray-sama this and Gray-sama that how could anyone not notice that? It was actually was annoying how she constantly followed him like some lost puppy, and it was kinda creepy. He knew one day that she was going to tell him that she "loves" him and even though he sometimes found her annoying, he did also find her...not annoying. The way she was kind and nice to her friends and how that he could find it sort of enjoyable being around her sometimes was actually nice to think about.

"And she is kinda of cute" Gray thought. Woah, back up there did he just think that? No he must not think that, must think of the negatives only! Like how she is a stalker and how annoying it is to hear her talk.

"But she actually has a cute voice"

Ahh there he goes again! Why is he thinking this way? Sure she cute and sometimes it's funny how she tries to get his attention when it really isn't that hard. But it's not like there other girls who would die to go on a date with him, there were plenty and they had gave up once they felt like they didn't have a chance! But Juvia...Juvia is the first of them who didn't give up on him, who still tries to this day to get his attention even though he tries to avoid her most of the time. Why does he seem to like this? Why is he so confuse?

"Ahh I wouldn't be racking my brain over this if she didn't go and ask me on date" Gray said to himself "Hell she should have just told me she loved me then everything would be alot simpler!"

Gray continued to walk behind the group which were talking about something about "Energy" or something else he couldn't tell. When they reached the outside of the Guild he decided to stay outside and sort this mess out. He walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it and began thinking. Would it be a bad idea to go on one date with her? I mean it could go well and maybe she will be actually better than he thought, but there is also the poissibility that it does go well and she becomes a even more annoying stalker!

The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

That's it he will go up to her and tell her no, it may hurt her but she will get over it soon..they all usually do.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray looked up and saw that Juvia was walking over to him. Perfect! Now he can say no and finally get rid of her. As she walked over to him he notice that her hair looked a beautiful shade of blue against the sun and her body had a nice flow with her steps as she walked. By the time she gets over to him he at a loss for words.

"Why is Gray-sama out here?" Juvia asked coming to a stop.

"Uh I was thinking" Gray replied once he found the right words "About what you asked me earlier"

"O-oh right.." Juvia said turning red.

"And I have to rej-" Gray stopped as he saw that her eyes. They were filled with hope, something he usually didn't see when he rejected a girl which was fear. Her eyes where such beautiful eyes, all blue which match her hair so he try not looking at them but they kept drawing him in. He never really looked at them fully until now he relized and now he couldn't stop.

"Damn it all" he muttered.

"What?"

"I said I would like to go with you on that date ok?" He said nearky yelling.

Her reaction was not what he exspected, he thought that she was going to faint or scream or something! But instead she just grew a huge smile which for some reason made him feel wierd inside his chest.

She then turned around and walked back to the guild, leaving him very confused.

* * *

"Hey there she is!" Levy said pointing at Juvia who had walked into the Guild with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Juvia what's with the smile on your face" Cana said grabbing a bottle of liquor from behind the bar.

"Did you tell him?" Levy asked getting excited.

"Juvia couldn't tell Gray-sama her feelings but Juvia did ask Gray-sama to go on a date with her."

"And he said yes?" asked Mirajane.

Juvia shook her head in agreement.

Nearly every girl (except Cana who was too busy drinking) squeeled in delight as they bonbarded Juvia with hugs and ideas on what she should look like on her date. Mirajane was already suggesting restraunts Gray could take her. At the bar though Nero wasn't looking to pleased with the fact that his sister was being taken on a date by somebody he didn't know well.

"Ah don't be glum about it man" Natsu said giving Nero a slap on the back "Gray is a idiot but he would never do anything to harm her."

"Well I havn't even met him so how could I be sure?" Nero asked.

"Hmm well remeber that guy who protected Juvia when me and Gajeel's attack went out of control?"

"Yea"

"Well that's Gray!"

"Really?"

"Yea and don't you think that if he is willing to protect her then, that he would be a great person to take her out on a date?"

Nero thought about it "Hey you're right! Wow Natsu you're more sensitive than I thought"

"Of course that dosen't me that the date won't end up in each others arms where they would be kissing and stuff haha" Natsu continued.

Just the thought of someones arms around his sister made Nero's blood boil and Kissing? Like hell he will! No guy going to be putting his lips ANYWHERE on his sister if Nero had anything to say about it.

Nero let out a grunt as he put the little ball of energy back into the coffee cup. It was then when he notice Wendy come running up to him.

"Hey Nero-san what about magic?" she asked.

"What?"

"Magic! Can you absorb magic like you can with energy?"

"Actually I can" Nero stated "You see Magic itself is its own type of energy, different than the energy in living and non-living thing. Magic energy is the most abundent and most powerful type of energy out there! It can create and destroy anything the wielder can make. It can create something out of nothing, it can hurt it can heal, it can do anything!"

"Wow I really didn't think about this way" Wendy replied.

"Yea and if was to absorb just alittle amount of magic then I could be charged for a entire week!" Nero said in excited.

"Cool" Natsu said interested.

"Heh then why don't you absorb magic instead?" Gajeel asked not as interested.

Nero's face turned real serious, no longer smiling.

"I am never suppose to absorb magic"

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"Because Magic is too unstable for me, it is stable for Melinda but that because she is a dragon. For a human it is extremely dangerous"

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"How could you not know?" Natsu asked.

"Look Melinda told me that it was not wise to try, and I didn't believe her. I tried to absorb magic once, it was what my secret technique "Blinding life" was originally suppose to do but when I used it..." Nero didn't continue.

"Wait didn't you use it in our fight" Natsu pointed out.

"Yes but then I have modify it to not absorb the magic but instead absorb the energy it creates" Nero said.

"But what happen when you absorb the magic before" Wendy persistead.

Nero let out a long sigh and took a sip of his coffee.

"If you truly want to hear it then I have to tell everything about how I came to be hear." He stated.

"Ok" Wendy agreed.

"Lets hear it" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yea we want to hear it" said Lucy who was being followed by everyone else including Juvia.

"Fine I'll tell you" Nero said.

Everyone leaned in close.

"I'll tell you the life of the "Energy" Dragon slayer!"

* * *

_A/n:Well I hope that cleared up some confusions on how Nero powers are the way they are and the next chapter will explain his life so be prepared for that I hope you liked it!_

_REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!_


	5. History of the Energy Dragon slayer pt 1

_A/n:Sorry I didn't update in a while, I have been alittle down because I got summer school and it has been taking up most of my time until now. This is gonna be in 2 parts so be prepared. I hope that this doesn't bore any of you guys, but I have to get this out of the way so that the real fun can begin. Enjoy!_

_I don't own FAIRY TAIL or any of its original characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**History of the Energy Dragon slayer!**

"Before I continue with anything, I want to thank kinana for making me this awesome coffee for me it really hit the spot!" Nero said raising his glass high into the air.

Kinana walked past Nero not even giving a passing glance as she took his glass and continued cleaning off different tables. Nero watched her her clean trying to figure out why Kinana was acting this way all of a sudden. He wasn't the only one who had notice her strange behavior, everyone had.

"What's with her?" Natsu raising a eyebrow "She seems to be ignoring you since we got back."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Nero replied getting up from his chair "I'll be back in a second."

Nero walked over to Kinana, who had just finish collecting some glasses from a empty table. As he walked up behind her she immediately turned around without notice and ran into Neros chest. The sudden impact caused her to lose her balance and drop the dishes she was carrying, but before they could hit the ground Nero caught them and her at the same time. Kinana looked up at her savior from hitting the ground and when she notice who it was she try to get out of his grip on her. Nero placed the glasses on a nearby table and watched as she helplessly tried to get out of his graps.

"What's the rush?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" she said turning red. She didn't want to tell him the position that they were in was quite embarassing. His arm around her waste and her arms were pressed up against his chest, and the worse part was that there faces were too close for her comfort. After a couple of seconds Nero released her and before he could say anything she grabbed the glasses and hurried on to back room of the guild.

"If she thinks running back there is going to keep me from finding out the truth she has another thing coming" Nero thought as he made his way to the back room, he hope that she didn't lock the door on her way in, he really didn't want to break it down over her not giving him answers.

As Nero grabbed the door handle (he was happy to see that it wasn't locked) and he proceeded to walk inside. He notice that the backroom was surprisingly in good order, everything thing was in there proper place and all of the barrels of alcohol was kept under lock and key which made him wonder how Cana always had one. Nero looked around and finally found what he was looking for.

* * *

Kinana had just finish putting away the glasses she had cleaned from the tables in the guild when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind her. Thinking that it was Mirajane Kinana didn't turn around but instead called out to the person behind her.

"Mira can you help me get some new glasses for the bar? For some reason we used alot today"

She expected to hear Miras' voice but instead she heard a more deeper manlier voice speak up.

"Mira is doing something at the moment but it's nothing I can't help you with" she heard Nero say.

Kinana didn't turn around, one because she was in shock that Nero had followed her in hear, and two, because he wasn't even suppose to be in hear.

"You know you're not suppose to be back hear, it only for Fairy tail staff" She said, Nero could detect a certain coldness in her voice that definitly confirmed his suspiciouns.

"If you don't want my help that's fine but I won't leave until you tell me what going on with you." Nero said concerned.

"There's nothing wrong-"

"I would like it if you didn't lie to me"

"..."

"I'm not lying.."

"Yea you are! Ever since we got back you have been a totaly different person!"

"Look! There's nothing wrong in hateing when you friends fight!" Kinana said nearly yelling, it was the first time Nero had ever heard her raise her voice.

"What are you talking about? People fight all the time hear at the guild" Nero pointed out.

"Yea but not like you guys did" Kinana replied tears swelling up in her eyes "When people fight hear it's usually a friendly brawl or someone had too much to drink but when you guys fought it was like you guys were enemies not friends and it hurts me to hear about that."

Kinana looked up at Nero face "and YOU acted so carefree about it all it just made me so...mad! I couldn't stand to even talk to you...but then... I knew that you didn't mean to do it so I got mad at myself" Kinana looked back down to the ground, the tears from her eyes running down her face.

Nero smiled and grabbed her chin and gently tilted her face up so that they were now seeing eye to eye.

"Look if it will help stop you from crying anymore, I promise to not fight anyone from the guild if I can help it"

At hearing this Kinanas' eyes brighten up and she was no longer crying. She then wiped away the tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around Nero's waist and proceeded giving him a hug. Nero was to surprise to hug her back so he just patted her head instead earning a laugh from kinana.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" said Kinana looking up at Nero.

"Sure I guess I can-"

"Hey Kinana have you seen the new dish rags?" they heard a voice coming from the backroom entrance.

At this moment Mirajane walked into the back room to see a flutered face Kinana from crying with her arms wrapped around Nero's torso and Nero's hand on top of her head. To them it was a friendly hug, but to Mira it was something else entirely.

"I think I'll come back later" Mira said with a wink before walking back to the entrance.

"N-NO! Wait Mira it's not what it looks like!" Kinana yelled after Mirajane.

"Yes it is what it looks like" Nero yelled from behind kinana laughing his head off at the sight of a red Kinana.

SMACK!

* * *

Most of everyone who was listening to Nero was still waiting when he returned from the backroom of the guild. He was rubbing the left side of his face, which had a noticable red hand print on it. Nero walked up to the bar and sat down in his usual seat with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Dude what happen to your face?" Natsu asked.

"I wouldn't care to talk it right now.." Nero replied scowling even more.

"Did you see what was going on with Kinana?"

"Yea it wasn't anything big, she alright now"

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed with a big smile.

"Hey Nero, can you begin what you were going to tell us" Wendy asked.

"Yea! I'm tired of sitting here let get on with it" Natsu complained frowning.

"Natsu be quiet and stop complaining!" Lucy yelled smacking Natsu upside the head.

"OW! Lucy that hurt" Natsu cried out.

"Natsu got smacked, Natsu got smacked" Happy laughed flying around everyones head.

"Haha I guessed I did" Natsu laughed with Happy.

Lucy smiled. Even though she was just irritated at him, she couldn't be mad at Natsu forever that was just the way it was him.

"Well if we all are done playing around, I like to get this story telling session over with" Gajeel said irritated at all this joking around.

"Ok ok are begin the story, cause SOMEBODY has some anger issues" Nero replied getting comfortable in his stool.

"Where will you start?" Wendy asked.

Nero though about this for a moment.

"I guess I'll start...from the beginning"

* * *

_Long ago in a land far away..._

_ok not that far away._

_But still long ago..._

_ok about 28 years ago, in the year X763 a baby boy was born to both Michael Lockser and Jennifer Lockser. They were so excited at having there first child which both parents didn't think was possible. The doctor they went to before Mrs. Lockser's pregnacy said that there was a small chance that they would actually have a child, due to Mrs. Lockser been infected once by a disease that was know to cause alot of women the loss their ability to have children. Even though the chance were slim the Locksers decided to give it a shot anyway, and a month later they were given the great news of having a child. After 8 more months of waiting, Mrs. Lockser went into laber and was rushed to a hospital outside from where they lived so that she could give birth. After a crueling fifteen hours of pain, waiting and cursing the baby boy was born with no noticable problems of any kind. He resembled his father in most areas except his hair and eyes, which were both a handsom saphire blue like his mother. They couldn't decide upon a name at first but they soon thought of one later. The doctors recommended that the Locksers stay alittle longer for the babies health and they agreed and after a couple more days, the Locksers left the hospital and headed home carring a healthy blue haired baby boy with them._

_But the baby boy would never get there until 21 years later._

_The locksers were on a there way back home in a carriage and were traveling through a mountain, when thieves ambused them. Jennifer Lockser was busy taking care of the baby who had became sick for some reason, while her husband was driving the carriage. The thieves jumped on top of the wagon from a cliff above the uspecting parents, and attcked Michael Lockser before he could activate his Water magic. The thieves raded the couple and stole the baby right from them, the leader of the thieves then proceeded to threat the parents to give up everything or else there baby would be dropped off the cliff they were on. He proved his threat by holding the baby right over the edge of the cliff, even though he wasn't going to actually do it the Locksers didn't know and were afraid for there baby. _

_But before the Locksers could do anything, a loud noise ecoed across the mountain causing a massive quake the shook the foundation they were standing on. When everyone was distracted by the quake, Michael Lockser tried to grab his son from the leader's hand hoping to get his family out of here and away from these thieves. But as soon as Michael was about grab his first born child, the leader lost his grip on the child and the baby went falling over the gliff, disappearing in the darkness below. The thieves immdieatly ran off from the seen, as Jennifer Lockser screamed out in sadness over the loss of there first child, Michael cried as well while he holded his wife in his arms. They didn't leave that spot for hours and hours._

_Soon as they got to there house, the Locksers thought that they were never going to have children again and for years they didn't even try. But after four years of no children, they decided to have a child, and this time they had a girl who also had blue hair and blue eyes. The baby girl rembered them of there first child so much, that decided to call her Juvia. They named her Juvia after there there lost son who they nearly forgot his name._

_Juvian._

* * *

"Wait! I thought your name was Nero?" Natsu yelled, interupting the story.

"It is Nero, but my original name was Juvian" nero explained.

"Natsu don't interupt" Levy said who was close to tears.

"Oh come on shrimp, don't tell me your gonna cry?" Gajeel said

"I can't help it! I was so sad how they lost there son" Levy replied defensivily.

"You do know that Nero is the son right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but it still is sad.." Levy replied.

"Don't cry Levy" Nero said "I don't like when girls cry ok?

"Ok" Levy said with a small laugh wiping away her tears.

"This all is from what I have been told and what I have experienced" Nero said "Alright, now back to the story"

* * *

_But unbenownst to them, the boy survived! He was saved by a white dragon whose wings caught the baby before it hit the ground. When the dragon discovered the baby on its wing, it took compassion on the infant and decided to take care of it and raise it like if it was her own. The dragon would use her magic to help feed and clothe the baby until it was old enough to learn magic._

_This dragon was named Melinda._

_The boy wouldn't call her this name but instead would call her "Mommy" and would treat her like if she was her real mother. Sensing great strength in him, Melinda named the boy "Nero"and treated him with love and care. She would say that they did have a sort of mother-son relationship and she was pleased by that, but to some dragons that was a horrible act. She was shuned by many of her dragon comrads, but her love for the boy was more important to her now and she didn't want to lose him. Soon when the boy was eight years old, and he had learned how to write and talk, she taught him the lost magic of Energy dragon slaying. She taught him this magic not so that he would kill dragons or any other living but to protect himself and others. After when the boy had learned all she had taught him, she dissapeared on July 7 X777 mysteriously and he hasn't seen her since. _

_All she left was a sword that Nero couldn't even carry cause it was too heavy.._

_After feeling betrayed by the only thing close to a parent he ever had, the boy ran away until he found a water fall, the same water fall that he use to take a bath in when Melinda was around. Out of sadness and out of anger, the boy detroyed the water fall until it was a trickeling tream of water. After he did the boy didn't leave the area, but instead he stayed and cried until he fell asleep. When he woke up he relized he was staring at a pair of brown eyes surrounded by yellow fur._

_"Ah!" the boy yelled crawling back from the creature._

_"Whoa there little guy, i'm not here to hurt you" said a cat-like creature._

_"Little? I think you should see your reflection cause I'm sure that you are much smaller than me"_

_"It was a figure of speech"_

_"Whatever, what are you anyway?" Nero asked the creature._

_"What do I look like? I'm a cat" replied the cat._

_"You're bigger than any cat I have ever seen, and you can talk!"_

_"Well I'm special then"_

_Nero examied the cat standing in front of him. He had orange fur that was covered by a small jacket. He also had a cane in one hand a had a small top hat on top of his head, he looked to Nero like a little man with fur._

_"You look rediculous" Nero said finally._

_"What's your name?" The cat asked ignoring the remark._

_"What's yours?" Nero replied harshly._

_"My name is Garfield, now can you tell me yours?"_

_"Nero.."_

_"Nero? Hmm that means power if I remenber correctly" he looked at Neros' face "Do you ever smile Nero?"_

_"Not anymore"_

_"Why?" _

_"That's not any of your buissness" Nero replied coldly._

_Garfield decided to change the subject._

_"Why are you sleeping out here?" He asked._

_"I'm waiting for someone"_

_"Who?"_

_Nero eyes looked away "My mother.."_

_"Your mother? When will she get back?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"What do you mean "I don't know?"_

_"I don't when she will be back cause she left me without telling me and...I don't think she is coming back"_

_"Then why wait for her then?" Garfield asked._

_"I guess cause I hoping she will come back"_

_Garfield stood there and looked at the young boy in front of him, he looked sad and broken. Garfield understood now why he didn't want to smile, he was alone._

_Garfield decided to cheer him up, in his own way._

_"Hey Nero, can you look at the water over there" Garfield pointed at the pond._

_Nero turned his head at the pond, but as soon as he did he felt a WACK to the back of his head._

_"OW! What the hell?" Nero yelled turning back around and rubbing the back of his head._

_Garfield stood there with a grin on his face while he twirled his cane around in a circle. He then proceeded to hit Nero's hand with the cane before Nero had a chance to recover._

_"WILL YOU QUIT THAT!" Nero yelled making a grab at Garfield but instead only grabed the air where Garfield once stood._

_"You missed me" Garfield said laughing._

_"Why you!" Nero made another attempt at Garfield only to have Garfield smack his hand with his cane._

_"You can't catch me with that speed" _

_"Oh yea? Well come here!" Nero stood up and started chasing after the Garfield who was now running away from Nero, laughing the whole time. When he looked back at Nero he could help but be happy at what he did._

_He made Nero smile._

"Well it's getting late, and I have to go home" Nero said stretching.

There was a collective sighs as others relized that they need to go places too.

"Look tomorrow I pick up were I left off ok?" Nero said looking around.

"Cool" Natsu said taking the now sleeping Happy into his arms and waked away with Lucy and Levy who were talking about the story. Gajeel left without saying a word, which left Nero all alone at the bar.

"Good thing too" he said to himself "I want to be more prepared for the rest of the story"

"It's going sad for me to tell it"

* * *

_A/n: Sorry it took a long time, and I hope this wasn't to boring, just one more chapter and the best will begin!_

_REVIEW AND SUGGEST THINGS!_


	6. A Morning Routine

_A/n: AHHH I suck! I__'m extremely sorry that this chapter took forever to get up but my computers' charger broke so I had no way of charging but I finally got a new charger so __I could finally finish this chapter and it's still not the chapter I promised OTL. But at least I updated eventually….OK! Also I have to warn you the beginning of this chapter is a little weird. But the next chapter will explain it_

_I don't own FAIRY TAIL or its original character! Hiro Mashima owns all of it._

**A Morning routine!**

Nero didn't really get far after he left the guild, he kept walking around the area until he got tired and decided to head on home. On the way there, Nero found a small clearing that was hidden from view near the local supermarket. The small clearing was definitely hidden on purpose, the branches and shrubs were forcefully put there in order to hide the little spot from the public, and they did pretty good.

"Not good enough" Nero said to himself as he sat up against a tree and gaze at the sun as it began to set, he sniffed the air to see who scent he could pick up around the area and maybe find out who was the person who tried to hide this small area. The scent he picked up was not someone he knew, it was a female but not any female he had met yet.

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, Nero continued to looking at the sun. After some time Nero's eyes began to drip down and in no time Nero was fast asleep, his head lying up against the trunk of the tree. As the powers of sleep took control of Nero's senses, the world of dreams began to appear as well.

_Blood..._

_Blood on my hands._

_Whose blood is this?_

_Orange fur..._

_There is Orange fur as well._

_Garf? Garf is that you?_

_Garf please be alive!_

_Please don't die!_

_GARF!_

Nero woke up with a start, his heart was going a mile a minute and there was sweat rolling down his face. Nero wiped the sweat off his forehead and waited to his heart to slow back to its original speed before looking around.

The sun had already disappeared over the horizon and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky. The moon was only in its crescent form but it still shining bright in the sky as some sort of act of defiance to the darkness that surrounded it. It seemed that no one had discovered him, since no one's scent was present and the fact that no one was around. Nero got up and dusted off the back of his pants, but as soon as he began walking away he was immediately pushed to the ground by a unknown force.

"Yea that ok, push me to the ground for no reason" Nero said without opening his eyes. He began to get up to see the perpetrator but was only greeted by the tip of a sword.

"Who the hell are you and how did you find this place?" said a voice that was hidden by the shadow of the tree.

"A girl" Nero thought "But a girl with fire and a person who I don't think I should mess with"

"If you don't want to answer then I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you" the female voice said, the tip of her sword drawing closer to Nero's face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Nero yelled waving his hands in his defense "I found this place by accident!"

"Well that doesn't explain who you are?"

"My name is Nero Lockser"

"Lockser?" the girl lowered her sword "Are you related to Juvia Lockser?"

"Yea, I'm her brother" Nero replied standing up.

"I didn't know that Juvia had a brother"

"Neither did she until seven years ago"

The girl walked out of the shadows revealing her face to Nero. Her long red hair flowed with the wind as she walked closer to Nero and began to examine his face. Nero notice right off hand that she seemed to wearing armor that didn't seem to match with her long skirt that met with her boots.

"Well you do bare a similar resemblance to Juvia" the red head stated after she was done examining Nero "I guess I'll believe you for now"

The red head extended her hand "The name is Erza Scarlet"

"Erza Scarlet? Hey, Juvia mentioned you when she told me about the Fairy tail. You're Titania!"

"Yes, that's me" Erza replied with a smile.

"Where were you a couple of weeks ago? I wondered where you were at when I arrived"

Erza frowned "I was meeting someone out of town"

"Oh" Nero replied.

"Why do you come here?" Nero said after a while.

"It helps me clear my mind, when I can't go to the guild"

"The guild wouldn't be my first choice if I was to clear my head" Nero thought to himself.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet Juvia's brother" Erza said out of the blue.

"Wait so you believe I'm actually her brother?"

"Yes, I think you're telling the truth, I can tell"

"You are much more accepting than some OTHER guild members"

"I also believe that no ONE man would lie to a whole guild that could beat him senseless."

"Y-yea..."

Then it was just awkward silence for the next couple of minutes until Nero spoke up again.

"Well I guess I better get going now, I got to get to bed soon or later" He said with alittle laugh.

"I guess you do" Erza said as Nero walk past her.

"Hey, you know your hair reminds me of something?" Nero said unexspectedly.

Erza turned around to see Nero looking at her hair, his face was hard to read and she didn't know how to reply.

"He's most likely going to say "Like the blood of your enemies". Most people always say that when they they think of me" Erza though to herself.

"Strawberries"

Erza wasn't sure she heard that right, did he just say 'strawberries'?

"What?"

"Strawberries! You're hair reminds me of a strawberry" Nero replied more enthusiatic.

"A strawberry?" Erza said. She never really thought of her hair being the same color of strawberries. She loves strawberries and cake but being tough all the time you don't really think of something so...not tough.

Erza was in such deep thought she realize that Nero had walked back over to her and had gently grabbed a piece of her hair. He brought it up to his nose and took in a deep sniff, his lips smiled even wider when he realize the smell of her hair.

"Haha well what do you know, it evens smells like strawberries"

Nero then retracted his hand, letting Erza's hair fall back into place. Erza couldn't tell if it was on purpose or by accident that when Nero retracted his hand, his fingers gently touch her cheek from the top of her cheek to the bottom of her jaw.

Erza could then feel her face heat up at the feel of his touch on her cheek, and she didn't know why but she seem to enjoy it more than she ever even thought she would.

Nero smiled, which cause Erza face to become even more hotter she could imagin her face right now wich was covered in a red blush by now. She closed her eyes to try to get rid of all the thoughts that were entering her head at the moment and when she opened back up, she notice that Nero was gone.

She turned back towards the tree and looked at it.

"I'm going to have to stay here alot longer than I originally wanted to.

Juvia smiled as she walked down the street from Fairy hills to her brothers apartment which was only a couple blocks away. He had insisted that he find a place that was as close to Fairy hills as he could get, and the apartment he lived in now was the closes and the cheapest for him to get. Juvia gave him some money for his first rent but warned her brother that he would have to pay his own rent after, he responded by saying that he "Will have the money by then" and that "She doesn't have to worry about it".

As Juvia took a left down another street, she couldn't help but see the stairs of certain men who were checking her out as she walked. She smiled to herself, proud that her choice of clothes were at least good enough to catch mens eyes. She hopes that it would catch a certain ice mage's eyes when she and him go on there date this evening.

She was wearing a long white dress that hanged to just above her ankles, the edges were lined with ruffles that swade in the wind or when she walked. Her sleeves went from the top of her shoulders to mid bicept, each sleeve had little ruffles on the ends that also moved with the wind. The chest line was alittle more "open" than she really wanted but she got over it. There was a white ribbon that was tied around her waste and was formed into a bow on her lower back, and she wore sandles instead of her usual boots. Her hair was in a ponytail that wa also tied up with alittle white bow, she let the ponytail hang over her shoulder the whole time she was out.

When she showed up outside of Nero's apartment, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door and waited for a answer. When she didn't get one, she tried again.

"Is he asleep?" Juvia wondered.

She knocked harder on the door "Onii-chan are you awake?"

Still no answer.

She didn't really want to go into his room, it would be a invasion of his privacy. But it's already noon and he still hasn't shown up to the guild. She hoped that he wasn't in trouble or anything, she wouldn't know how her life would if she lost her only sibling. It would be a good idea if she just walk in just to make sure he was alright.

The apartment wasn't the biggest apartment around, her own apartment was alittle bigger than this but Nero said he didn't mind. It had 3 rooms, 1 rooms was the bathroom while other 2 rooms were basically 1 room because the kitchen was on one side of the room while Nero's room was right next to it.

Nero's room wasn't really filled with much stuff, Nero didn't have much stuff to begin with anyway. He had a desk that was stacked with papers and books which Juvia guessed was his novels and future works. He had a bed and a small dresser on one side and his sword and what appeared to be a small cane on the other. She always wondered what sort of life he had before he came but all she had to go on was what he told her, which was about as much he had told everyone else so far. But she didn't want to butt into her only brothers buisness so she kept her questions to herself.

Juvia walked over to Nero's bed and gently started to shake him awake.

He didn't move.

"Nero, its time to wake up"

Still no movement.

"Onii-chan, please, Juvia doesn't want to do this again."

A grunt was the only response she got.

Juvia sighed and took a couple of steps away from the edge of Nero's bed and lifted her arms, aiming them directly at her brother.

"Water magic: Water Force!"

A giant gush of water came out of Juvia's hands and impacted Nero, causing him to fly off his bed and onto the floor. Nero rose up off the floor like some sort of vampire, his long hair that was usually kept in a pony-tail was now dripping with water and his clothes were completely soaked. Juvia couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her brother looking like some sort of wet dog.

"I'm awake now, are you happy?" Nero said sarcastically.

"Yep" Juvia said with a smile, believe or not this was almost an everyday thing.

Nero grabbed all of his wet covers and pillows and walked over to his laundry room and placed them in a hamper and proceeded to dry himself off with a towel. He then looked up and stared at Juvia, his eyes were looking at her questionably.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Juvia just wanted to look nice today" Juvia said not wanting to tell her brother the real reason.

"First of all, you always look great and second of all, you are just wearing that for that stripper guy Gray" Nero replied, he made a disgusted face at the sound of Gray's name.

Juvia sighed. She knew that her brother didn't like her Gray-sama, even in letters that they shared together, she could see that he despised Gray-sama and she really wish that he didn't.

"Onii-chan, why do you dislike Gray-sama?"

"Because I don't like the fact that you like some stripper who doesn't even like you back and he leads you along anyways." Nero replied.

"Onii-chan, we both know that's not true."

"You can believe what you want but I know that he's no good for you."

"Onii-chaaaan!" Juvia wined.

"Don't "Onii-chan" me Juvia, he has done nothing to make me think otherwise" Nero said putting on his new shirt and tying his hair back into its usual ponytail.

"He accepted Juvia's offer to go on a date with her" Juvia stated.

"He's probably just being nice is all"

Juvia sighed; it seemed like he wasn't going to change his mind so she decided to let it rest for now.

"Anyway Juvia came here to get Onii-chan so that he and Juvia can go to the guild." Juvia said as she walked over to the door.

"Yea, yea, I know and we'll be going soon enough just let me grab my stuff and we'll be out of here."

Nero walked over to his desk and grabbed a couple of papers and put them inside his back and swung it onto his back. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and immediately spit it back out.

"Yea this coffee is bad"

Juvia walked over to Nero and took a sip of the black liquid "It tastes the same to me."

"Well I'll just wait and get me some of Kinana's coffee at the guild." Nero replied walking towards the door.

Juvia couldn't help but chuckle at her brother who looked back at her.

"What's so funny?" He said.

""Ohh, Juvia just thought that it's funny that Onii-chan is spoiled by Kinana's coffee"

"….Shut up" Nero said trying to hind his embarrassment.

Juvia ran up to Nero and just continue to laugh all the way out the door.


End file.
